1. Field
The Subject matter disclosed generally relates to hybrid proteins and the use of the hybrid proteins to transform prokaryotic and eukaryotic cells.
2. Related Art
A variety of vectors and methods are known in the art for propagating nucleic acid sequences in bacteria and for introducing nucleic acid sequences into different types of bacteria and into eukaryotic cells. The following publications are of note:    Salomone, F., et al., “A novel cell-penetrating peptide with membrane disruptive properties for efficient endosomal escape” (2010), Journal of controlled release 163 (293-303).    Stentz, R. et al., “Controlled release of protein from viable Lactococcus cells” (2010) Applied and Environmental Microbiology 76, 3026-3031.    Christy, B., and Nathans, D. “DNA binding site of the growth factor-inducible protein Zif268” (1989) 86 Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 8737-8741.    Khokhlova, E. V., et al., “Bifidobacterium Longum Modifed recombinant HU protein as vector for nonviral delivery of DNA to HEK293 Human cell culture” (2011) 151 Bulletin of Experimental Biology and Medicine 717-721.